Two Front Teef 'verse Bonus Scenes
by ChrissiHR
Summary: Prompts written for the 2016 FYDL Drabble-a-thon on tumblr, featuring Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, the Howling Commandogs, and a lot of other hand-wavey science/magical shenanigans.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: GED**

 **Darcy Lewis x Bucky Barnes**

 **F*ckYeahDarcyLewis Drabble-a-thon 2016, Day 1, Prompt: 62%**

* * *

Summary: _Bucky is recovering, working toward testing for his GED. Darcy helps. (Bonus scene for My Two Front Teef series on AO3, featuring adult Darcy/Bucky from the prequel, All I Ever Wanted, also on AO3.)_

Notes: _One of the goals of this year's drabble-a-thon is to bring awareness to charities important to each author participating in the challenge. Check the end notes for more information [links can't be posted to FFn] to charities you might be interested in finding out more about._

* * *

"Hey, Buck…" Darcy approached the soldier cautiously. "Why the long face?"

"No reason." But he slid the paper on the table into his practice book. "Thought you were in the lab all afternoon."

She settled beside him, deliberately not looking at the practice book. "I've got time."

Bucky's shoulders sagged.

"You can tell me anything," she assured him, squeezing his fingers.

He nodded and snatched the paper from the book. "62%" was scrawled in the top corner.

"It's just a practice test, honey."

His lips twisted.

"Want a study buddy?" she offered.

"Dunno. Could be a while."

"I don't mind."

* * *

 **From Reading is Fundamental:**

 _There is a significant literacy crisis in America today. Many recognize there are issues around literacy, but do not see it as the massive, systemic and generational problem that plagues our society._

 _\- 93 million adults in the U.S. read at or below the basic level needed to contribute successfully in society._

 _\- 65% of 4th graders read below grade level, contributing to 8,000 students dropping out of high school every day._

 _\- 43% percent of American adults are functionally illiterate._

 _Check out Reading is Fundamental if you'd like to know more about how you can help end illiteracy in the U.S._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Fireworks**

 **Darcy Lewis x Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers x Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton**

 **F*ckYeahDarcyLewis Drabble-a-thon 2016, Day 2, Prompt: Dreamer**

* * *

Note: _This flashfic is based on a request made by GhostCrumpet all the way back in January for teenage Darcy, Bucky, and a few friends who are age-regressed with them in the course of My Two Front Teef (available on AO3). All the main characters mentioned in this story are accidental teenagers (except Sam and Tony). The song Darcy hears is Silent Lucidity by Queensryche._

* * *

On her back in the grass, Darcy watched fireworks light up the night sky with a smile on her face and a warm, fuzzy feeling low in her belly.

Bucky and Clint both huddled in close to watch the HD view on the tablet monitor for her remote control. A song she vaguely remembered from her first childhood played on the radio Mr. Wilson brought along to chaperone their group on the cliffs during the fireworks show.

On Bucky's stomach, a quiet, whirring hum rumbled from the primary unit's attached speakers as Darcy and Clint piloted their HD camera drone through her dad's fireworks show for Steve's 16th birthday. Clint's clever hands navigated the narrow space between explosions with his controller while Darcy panned the horizon, seeking the spot where Jarvis indicated the next explosion would erupt. Bucky watched their power consumption and carefully balanced the sound to prevent too much white noise from cluttering up the recording.

Darcy glanced over her shoulder through the long strands of Bucky's hair and tall grass. A few feet away, Steve lay on his back in the grass, too, propped up on a stack of ratty beach towels. The difference in his position was the redheaded teenage girl blanketing him, propped between his legs, back to chest, as their fingers wove together and faces lit up in wonder with each new firework bursting overhead. A question uttered in halting English with fumbling Romanian mixed in was answered in a quiet, English whisper.

And then they kissed.

With a shocked yelp, Darcy looked away only to meet Bucky's amused smile. "Got an eyeful, did ya, doll?" he murmured.

She blushed and glanced away. "Nothin' I haven't seen before."

"Only seen?" Bucky teased.

Darcy shook her head, but snapped, "So what?" Damn it. Stupid, useless verbal filter! Bucky didn't need to know that! He'd tease her mercilessly forever.

"Doll." His smile softened and he leaned over, propping himself up on one elbow and handing off the controls to Clint. Clint squawked in surprise, but Darcy barely heard his complaints. She held her breath until Bucky's lips touched hers, softly, then with growing confidence when she exhaled and kissed him back.

In fact, motivated to show him up, Darcy _really_ laid one on him.

They parted, gasping for air, eyes wide and a little shocked.

"Been dreamin' about doin' that for a while now," Bucky admitted, his face hot and flushed just as much as hers.

"Me, too," Darcy mouthed silently, leaning in to do it all again.

* * *

 _ **ALSAC St. Jude Children's Research Hospital** is the charity that fundraises for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. There's lots of great information on their site about how and what they do, and how they achieve their goals for fighting childhood cancer and other life-threatening diseases._


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Good Doggie**

 **kid!Darcy Lewis, kid!Bucky Barnes, Clint Barton, Lucky the pizza dog, age regression**

 **F*ckYeahDarcyLewis Drabble-a-thon 2016, Day 3, Prompt: Slow Down**

* * *

 **Summary:** _Tiny!Darcy has another run-in with danger and takes ten years off of Clint's life. Lucky saves the day. Bucky sleeps through all of it. (Bonus scene from the main continuity of My Two Front Teef.)_

 **Note:** _My Two Front Teef is an age regression fic. **If you haven't read it on AO3 yet** , this flashfic probably won't make a lot of sense._

* * *

"Okay, kids! Everybody in the car!" Mr. Barton clapped his hands. Darcy, Bucky, Yasha, Thteeb Pawgers, Barky Barnes, and Lucky all scrambled into the backseat of the jeep to find a spot to sit.

They were going to the special pet store in town with the fancy dog wash!

Darcy ended up with two furry butts in her lap, though. Bucky hugged Thteeb Pawgers and looked at Mr. Barton with Disney princess eyes.

"Yeah, no." Mr. Barton shook his head. "Human kids in the backseat. Furry kids in the wayback." He pointed to the ground beside the jeep and all but Lucky hopped out. Lucky crawled between the seats to sit up front.

"What makes you think you're so special?" Mr. Barton asked Lucky.

Lucky barked, then pawed at the dash.

"Yeah, yeah, the airbag is off," Mr. Barton mumbled and shook his head as he walked around back, swinging the hatchback door open wider for the puppies and Yasha to climb inside. Then Mr. Barton clipped their harnesses to the special seatbelts for dogs Darcy's daddy built.

Lucky curled up in the special seat for grownup dogs up front and Mr. Barton clipped him in, too, before checking Darcy's and Bucky's booster seats.

"All set?" he asked.

But Bucky was already dozing off, so Darcy nodded all by herself. When Mr. Barton wasn't looking, she pulled three Tootsie Rolls from her overalls pocket and crammed them in her mouth.

"Hey, hey, kiddo. Slow down." Mr. Barton noticed her chewing and drooling anyhow.

Darcy nodded some more. "Mith Rotha won't let me have 'dem in da houthe," she tried to explain.

"Okay, but you still need to slow down. One at a time, or small bites." He tapped her on the nose and smiled.

"Okay, Mithter Barton," she said around her mouthful.

But Mr. Barton waited until she finished her big mouthful anyhow.

Too bad she forgot his warning a little while later.

Then they hit a big bump and the Tootsie Roll wad got stuck right in the back of her throat. Darcy tried to cough, but it was really stuck in there! She kicked Lucky's seat. He sat right up and barked at Mr. Barton.

Darcy was so scared. Her eyes burned and she couldn't even tell him what was wrong! But Lucky kept barking and pawing at the seat by Darcy and Mr. Barton finally looked at her and noticed something was so wrong!

"Darcy!" he yelped, stopping the car and yanking her out of her seat. He dragged her right up front and Darcy accidentally hit him and knocked his hearing aid out, but she was so scared! And then Mr. Barton put his fists under her ribs and hugged her hard twice, but nothing happened, so he did it again twice, and the Tootsie Roll popped out onto the floor. Lucky licked her face and Darcy cried for a while.

Mr. Barton cried a little, too, before setting her down to look her over. "Scared the hell outta me, Darce." He wiped at his face with the bottom of his hand, then pinched his eyes tight and scooped her up in a much more gentle hug. "God, you scared me."

"I'm sorry. I forgot to only eat one." She put her head under his chin and sniffed. He wore cologne there like her daddy and that made her feel better.

"No more Tootsie Rolls today, or in the car, ever. Okay?" His chest shook under Darcy's head.

Darcy nodded and her lip wobbled. She might cry some more. "Are you gonna tell my daddy?" she whispered.

Mr. Barton said a swear word. "Yeah, honey. I gotta tell him. Lemme…" He looked around, then grabbed his phone from the center console. "I'm gonna call Dr. Lin and your dad. In the meantime, you stay right here where I can keep an eye on you."

She nodded again. Her throat hurt too much to talk a lot.

"What's Bucky doing?" Mr. Barton tried to look over the seat.

"Sleepin'," she whispered. And a nap sounded real good to Darcy, too, but when she closed her eyes and moved over to lay against Mr. Barton's shoulder, he shook her real gentle and begged her to stay awake for a while. She tried, but it was hard. Lucky licked her face and pawed her arm a couple of times before her daddy showed up with her mommy in the other big jeep with Dr. Lin.

"Darcy!" Daddy pulled her right out of the window and Mr. Barton's lap.

"Is she- Are you okay?" Daddy held her close, then set her back to look her over.

"Just tired now, I think," Mr. Barton explained. "Adrenaline crash. I could use a nap myself. She took ten years off my life."

The adults continued to talk, but Darcy tried to focus on Dr. Lin when he shined a tiny flashlight in her eyes and asked her to open her mouth. She was so sleepy. Another jeep pulled up and even more adults got out to help. Miss Nat and Captain Steve checked on Bucky and got in that jeep to drive it home.

Bucky slept through the whole thing.

Dr. Lin said Darcy would be okay, but he'd like to keep an eye on her overnight. He rode back to the house with Miss Nat because Daddy and Mommy and Mr. Barton all wanted to stay with Darcy. So somebody else drove the third jeep home and Mr. Falcon Sam drove the other jeep that someone put Darcy's booster seat in. And Daddy and Mommy and Mr. Barton all piled in behind him, but then Mommy got out of the backseat and climbed in up front where her legs fit better.

All the way home, Darcy held her daddy's hand and Mr. Barton's too. Lucky barked from the wayback. He was a good doggie, Darcy thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Note:** _National Education for Assistance Dog Services trains dogs like Lucky for folks like Clint with limited hearing and those who are deaf, as well as service dogs for people with unique challenges and different abilities. Service dogs improve lives every day._


End file.
